Episode Title Analysis
This article shows the titles and meanings of the titles in each episode. Note: This article contains fan analysis and hypothesis of the TV show,The Vampire Diaries. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered subjective and non-canon. Season One ''Pilot This is the first episode of the show. It is called the '''pilot'. Most TV series' start with a pilot episode. The pilot is the opening episode. ''The Night of the Comet The title is a reference to an event that was featured in this episode. Friday Night Bites Reference to the book, film and series Friday Night Lights. Family Ties We met the rest of Tyler's family. Also, Damon told Elena some things about the Salvatore family and the town's history, we also see some of Elena and Jeremy's relationship. You're Undead To Me From the phrase "You're dead to me." It is also a song. Lost Girls The title is a reference to the movie Lost Boys. It was named like that because in the episode, Katherine is one lost girl and Vicki is the other lost girl. Haunted A reference to TV series about a detective who talks to ghosts. Also in this episode the school is having a party for Halloween by making a ''haunted house. ''162 Candles It is Stefan's 162nd birthday in this episode, and on people's birthdays, they have candles on the cake. If Stefan had a cake on his birthday, he would have 162 candles on it. Also a play on the movie ''Sixteen Candles. ''History Repeating A reference to a song by the Propellerheads, also it shows that some of Damon and Stefan's relationship with Katherine might repeat with Elena. The Turning Point A reference to a film from 1977. It is also the turning point in the storyline. Bloodlines This episode reveals Elena's true bloodlines, and the fact that she is adopted. Unpleasantville Pun on the movie Pleasantville. Children of the Damned 1964 sci-fi film of the same name, sequel to Village of the Damned, also a reference that Stefan and Damon are children of the damned. Fool Me Once Damon said to Elena, "Fool me once, shame on you." The whole expression is "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me", meaning that once you have been fooled once, you should watch it that you are not fooled a second time. Damon was actually fooled twice by Katherine. She makes him think that she burned inside Fell's Church. Later she makes him believe that she was locked in the tomb. He waits 145 years for the return of the comet to free her, only to find out that she was not inside the tomb either. A Few Good Men It is a recruiting slogan for the Marines, also a film by Rob Reiner. There Goes the Neighborhood All of the tomb vampires have been released and they will kill everyone and destroy the neighbourhood, thus meaning, "There goes the neighborhood." Let The Right One In Frederick compelled Miss Gibbons not to let Damon in the house, but she should have, so that Damon, Alaric and Elena could rescue Stefan, meaning she was letting the wrong vampire into her house (Frederick). Alternatively, it could be viewed as a reference to Swedish writer John Ajvide Lindqvist's vampire novel, ''Let The Right One In '', published in 2004, or the original 2008 Swedish film based on and named for the novel, which was remade in English under the title ''Let Me In in 2010. ''Under Control A song by Parachute, also, Stefan says that he's got his addiction to human blood under control - which is far from true. Miss Mystic Falls In the episode there was an event featured. It was a paegent and Elena and Caroline both competed. Blood Brothers Stefan and Damon both drank blood in this episode to become vampires, thus the title "Blood Brothers" means that they had both drunk blood and now liked drinking blood. Blood brothers is also a reference to 2 people cutting themselves and clasping hands thus shairng blood, in order to become a vampire you need vampire blood in your system and Stefan and Damon both had Katherine's blood in their system and they are brothers Blood brothers also alludes to the play of the same title, where the two brothers end up killing each other. Isobel Isobel is the central character in this episode. She is the main antagonist and the episodes focuses on her. Founder's Day An event in this episode was named Founder's Day, and celebrates the founding of Mystic Falls, 150 years prior. Season Two The Return A film starring Sarah Michelle Geller (Buffy), and also, it is about Katherine's return to Mystic Falls. Brave New World A book by Aldous Huxley about producing human clones. In the prequel novels to the Vampire Diaries, Damon says to Stefan, "Let's go see this brave new world." Bad Moon Rising A bad moon is rising; it is a full moon and werewolves will be roaming about, putting the vampires of Mystic Falls in danger. Memory Lane ''Memory Lane means coming back to see the past. Katherine remembered what happened in 1864, when Stefan declared his love for Katherine after the Founder's Ball. ''Kill or Be Killed In this episode, the meaning is that you have to kill certain people or they will kill you, meaning it is kill or be killed. Plan B Katherine activates Plan B after Mason's death. Masquerade This episode featured the Masquerade Ball held by the Lockwoods. Rose The introduction of Rose. Katerina This episode revolves around and explains the past of Katherine Pierce, whose original name was Katerina Petrova. It details how Katherine has changed over the years, from her name, to her style, to her behavior. The Sacrifice In the episode there is a lot of explanations about the curse and the sacrifice. The main characters all make sacrifices to save another (Bonnie is willing to potentially kill herself with her magic to keep Elena from being sacrificed by getting the moonstone from the tomb and Katherine, Jeremy goes in the tomb to get the moonstone to stop Bonnie from using magic that could kill her, Stefan gets stuck in the tomb to save Jeremy, Elena tries to stop Klaus from coming to Mystic Falls, Damon stops Elena from giving herself over to Klaus, Elijah saves Elena and Damon from Klaus' men.) By the Light of the Moon In the episode, there is a full moon. Also, certain things happened by the light of the moon in the episode, such as both Tyler's and Jules' transformations. The Descent A reference to the movie. In the movie the creatures go on a killing spree, just like Rose did in this episode. Daddy Issues Elena's dad is back and she has a lot of issues with him. Crying Wolf A lot of werewolves die in this episode. Also, Jules leaves with Tyler, crying. Since she is a werewolf, and she cried in this episode, it was named "Crying Wolf." The expression "Cry Wolf" means to raise a false alarm. The Dinner Party Damon throws a dinner party in this episode, where Alaric kills Elijah. The House Guest Katherine takes up residence in the Salvatore Boarding House, and she is the house guest. "The House Guest" is a 1995 film about a small time crook how poses as family's friend to escape persecution. Katharine usually passes as Elena, and is hiding in the Salvatore's house to escape Klaus Know Thy Enemy Since Isobel is back, she tells the main characters information about Klaus, their enemy. Also the episode is full of double-crosses, so you don't know which is your enemy. The Last Dance This episode features a Sixties Decade Dance, as well as the use of the quote, "Save the last dance." Klaus This episode features the first appearance of Klaus, in his own body. The Last Day This is probably Elena's and Stefan last day together, and Jenna's last day as a human. The Sun Also Rises "The Sun Also Rises" is the title of a book by Earnest Hemingway. It also means that, despite everything that happened (John and Jenna's death and the sacrifice ritual), we need to find hope and strength to move on. As I Lay Dying Damon lay dying in this episode but was rescued by Klaus' blood which Katherine brought to him. It is also the title of a book by William Faulkner, that is ranked among the best novels of the 20th century. The title of the book is derived from a frase from "The Odissey". " As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades." Season Three The Birthday A reference to Elena's birthday celebration. The Hybrid Klaus had tried to make more hybrids in this episode. The End of the Affair In this episode it is revealed that Stefan had feelings for Rebekah, also in this episode Stefan says to Elena that he doesn't want to be with her meaning the end of their affair. Disturbing Behavior Rebekah notices that Stefan is acting strange, so she tells Klaus, and Elena's friends (Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie) start to point to Damon and Elena's relationship by making "''disturbing behaviors" to both of them. ''The Reckoning Klaus deals with Stefan and Elena. He also finds out that he needs Elena's blood to create hybrids. Smells Like Teen Spirit '"Smells Like Teen Spirit'" is a song by the American rock band Nirvana. It is the opening track and lead single from the band's second album, ''Nevermind (1991), released on DGC Records. Written by Kurt Cobain, Krist Novoselic, and Dave Grohl and produced by Butch Vig, the song uses a verse-chorus form where the main four-chord riff is used during the intro and chorus to create an alternating loud and quiet dynamic. ''Ghost World Refers to the fact that a few characters from Season 1 and Season 2 return as ghosts to wreak havoc in Mystic Falls. Ordinary People Ordinary People is a reference that the Original Family used to be ordinary people. Also possibly a reference to the song by John Legend. Homecoming A reference to the Homecoming Dance. The New Deal The title could refer to the deal made between Klaus and Elena (for returning Rebekah), Klaus making Damon find Stefan and/or Damon making a deal to keep Klaus's coffins hidden. Our Town The title refers to all the friends coming together for Caroline's Birthday Party and the Founder's Council restoring the old Wickery Bridge. The Ties That Bind The title could refer to Bonnie's meeting with Abby Bennett to ask about Klaus's coffins and the ties that were broken after Abby left Bonnie. Bringing Out The Dead Is a reference to Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Esther coming back from the dead. Dangerous Liaisons Elena is invited to a dangerous ball where Esther will tell Elena about a dangerous plan to kill Klaus and her other children. All My Children A reference to all of Esther's children (The Originals ). It is also the title of a television series. 1912 Flashback to 1912, where we first see Sage. Break On Through The Darkness breaks through Alaric's mind. The Murder of One A reference to the death of Finn and his entire bloodline of vampires, including Sage. The title could also mean that the murder of an Original could result in the death of the many vampires they created. Heart of Darkness It is revealed that The Darkness is a manifestation of one's most corrupt impulses. Also, Stefan learns more about the characteristics of The Darkness. Do Not Go Gentle (unknown) Before Sunset Elena has to be rescued before sunset, since daylight is what is keeping Alaric trapped at school, as he can not go out into the sun. The Departed'' Elena reminisces on her departed (deceased) family members. Also a reference to a movie of the same title. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes stuff